Die neue Sucherin
by winnie1
Summary: eine neue schülerin verknallt sich in oliver wood... CHAPTER 6 IS UP!!!!
1. Die neue Schülerin

Die neue Sucherin  
  
Für meine Geschichte musste ich Hogwarts etwas verändern. Die Erstklässler sind 13 Jahre alt, Die Zweitklässler 14, ........ und die Siebtklässler 19. Die Geschichte spielt, als Harry & Co im 3. Schuljahr sind. Außerdem musste ich die Quidditchmannschaft der Gryffindors etwas verändern. Aber das werdet ihr schon sehen.  
  
Jetzt noch die Zeichenerklärung: "gesprochen" 'gedacht' (Erklärung) [Kommentar meiner Wenigkeit]  
  
Morddrohungen, Heiratsanträge, Drohbriefe, Beschwerden und konstruktive Ideen und Kritik an karoly@haefft.de  
  
Achja, die Figuren [bis auf Karoly, dass ist ein selbsterfundener Chara] gehören alle unserer wertgeschätzten J.K.R. und ich mache keinen Verdienst damit (schade aber auch) bla, bla, bla  
  
Und für die ganzen Rechtschreibfehler haftet ganz allein meine Tastatur. (  
  
Chapter One - Die neue Schülerin  
  
Verwirrt blickte Karoly Farley sich um. Sie stand nun mitten auf dem Bahnhof von Kings Cross. Vor zwei Monaten hatte sie einen Brief von Hogwarts bekommen, worin stand, dass heute auf dem Gleis 9 ¾ mit dem Hogwarts-Express zu ihrer neuen Schule kommen sollte. Da sie aus einer Muggelfamilie stammte (das glaubte sie zumindestens) und in einem Waisenhaus aufgewachsen war, hatten sie natürlich keine Ahnung von der Zauberwelt. Ihre Eltern waren früh gestorben, Karoly hatte sie nicht einmal richtig gekannt. Ihre Schulkleidung und Materialien für den Unterricht hatte sie glücklicherweise zugeschickt bekommen. Nun, jetzt stand sie da, mit einem Riesenkoffer und nicht der leisesten Ahnung was sie nun tun sollte.  
  
Plötzlich hörte sie hinter sich drei ältere Kinder reden. Es waren zwei Jungen und ein Mädchen die sich stürmisch begrüßten. Zögernd ging sie zu ihnen.  
  
"Entschuldigung, könnt ihr mir vielleicht sagen, wie ich auf das Gleis 9 ¾ komme?", fragte sie zögerlich.  
  
"Hey, dich hab ich hier ja noch nie gesehen. Du bist doch bestimmt eine neue Schülerin, oder?", fragte das Mädchen gleich darauf ohne auf ihre Frage einzugehen.  
  
"Ähmm... ja, ich soll nach Hogwarts gehen. Ich heiße Karoly, aber nennt mich lieber Karo."  
  
"Ok, Karo. Ich bin Harry Potter, das sind Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger", antwortete der Junge mit den Rabenschwarzen Haaren.  
  
"In welche Klasse kommst du denn? Du siehst ja aus wie eine Drittklässlerin!", fragte daraufhin der Junge mit den roten Haaren, Ron.  
  
Auch Harry musterte Karo von oben bis unten. 'Ron hat Recht, Karo könnte ohne Probleme mit uns in eine Klasse gehen.' dachte Harry sich. Karo hatte lange, feuerrote Haare, ihre Augen waren jedoch eisblau. Dazu war sie sehr schlank.  
  
"Nein, ich komme erst in die Erste Klasse. Ich bin erst 13."  
  
Erstaunt blickten die drei sie an. "Du bist erst 13?? Wir sind schon 15!", antwortete Harry etwas verdutzt.  
  
"Los, wir müssen uns beeilen! In fünf Minuten fährt der Zug ab!", tadelte Hermine die Jungen.  
  
Schnell erklärten sie Karo wie man auf das Gleis 9 ¾ kommt und dann ging es auch schon los. Karo rannte auf die Mauer zu, zwar mit etwas Zweifel wie sie dadurch kommen sollte, jedoch probierte sie fest daran zu glauben.  
  
Es ging alles so schnell, dass Karo sich später nicht mehr erinnern konnte wie sie es überhaupt geschafft hatte in den Zug zu kommen. Jedenfalls saß sie jetzt da, mit Harry, Ron und Hermine in einem Abteil. Etwas unwohl fühlte sie sich immer noch, denn zwischendurch kamen immer andere Schüler rein, um die drei zu begrüßen. Davon kannte sie natürlich niemanden. Einmal kam auch ein Junge herein, der Hermine gleich mit einem Kuss begrüßte, während Harry und Ron nur finster dreinblickten.  
  
Später erklärten sie ihr, dass das Draco Malfoy, ein Slytherin war. Der war jedenfalls mit Hermine zusammen und die beiden konnten ihn nicht leiden. Wieso wusste sie nicht. Später setzten sich noch zwei Mädchen zu ihnen, die dann gleich mit den beiden Jungs anfingen zu knutschen.  
  
Das waren Lavender Brown und Parvati Patil, die Freundinnen von Harry und Ron. Die beiden mussten natürlich gleich alles über Karoly wissen. Aber im großen und ganzen, fand Karo sie ganz nett. Dann klärten die Fünf sie über die vier Häuser und den sprechenden Hut auf. Auch sagten sie ihr das alle von ihnen in Gryffindor wären. Angekommen, mussten sich die Sechs trennen, denn die Erstklässler (mehr oder weniger) mussten ja mit Booten über den See nach Hogwarts fahren. 


	2. Die erste Unterrichtsstunde

Chapter Two - Die erste Unterrichtsstunde  
  
Karo war nach Gryffindor gekommen. Allerdings hatte der sprechende Hut noch etwas gesagt. Etwas sehr komisches. Er hatte nämlich gesagt, Karo gehöre nicht in die erste, sondern in die dritte Klasse. Er meinte, obwohl sie noch keinerlei Erfahrungen habe, würde ihr Talent so groß sein, dass es nur eine Qual wäre sie in die Erste Klasse zu stecken. Prof. McGonagall hatte zwar skeptisch geguckt, die Entscheidung de Hutes jedoch akzeptiert. Verwirrt setzte sich Karo neben Hermine an den Gryff- Tisch.  
  
"Na, was haben wir gesagt? Ich wusste doch das du zu uns kommen würdest!", rief Harry begeistert.  
  
Karo war jedoch ziemlich mulmig zumute. 'Sie hatte Talent? Aber woher denn? Ihre Eltern waren doch Muggel gewesen! Woher sollte sie denn dann so ein "großes Talent" haben? Warum konnte sie nicht wie alle anderen neuen auch in die erste Klasse gehen?'  
  
Viele Gedanken schwirrten in diesem Moment in Karos Kopf herum.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen sah alles schon ganz anders aus. Karo hatte sich in ihrem Schlafsaal zusammen mit Hermine, Lavender, Parvati und ein paar anderen Drittklässlerin eingerichtet. Es war jedoch ein komisches Gefühl unter den ganzen Älteren zu sein. Schließlich waren ja alle 2 Jahre älter als sie.  
  
Aber Karo freute sich schon auf ihren ersten Unterrichtstag. In der ersten Stunde hatten sie mit den Ravens Verwandlungen und in der zweiten Stunde hatten sie Flugstunde. Besonders freuen tat sie sich auf die Flugstunde.  
  
In Verwandlungen stellte sich heraus, das Karo tatsächlich großes Talent hatte. Sie schaffte es als einzige, abgesehen von Hermine, ihr Nadelkissen in einen Igel zu verwandeln. Dafür wurde sie auch von Prof. McGonagall gelobt:  
  
"Sehr gut, Miss Farley. Sie haben echtes Talent bewiesen."  
  
Das freute Karo sehr, denn sie hatte gehört, dass Prof. McGonagall sehr sparsam mit Lob umging.  
  
Dann ging es zur Flugstunde. Harry, Dean Thomas und Seamus Finnigan hatten in der Zeit frei, denn sie spielten in der Quidditchmannschaft. Also ging Karo gemeinsam mit Hermine, Lavender, Parvati und Ron runter zum Flugplatz. Dort stellte sich eine kleine Lehrerin, die Madame Hooch hieß, Karo vor, und fragte sie ob sie schon einmal auf einem Besen geflogen wäre.  
  
"Äähm.... nein, bin ich nicht", antwortete Karo etwas verlegen.  
  
"Nahgut, dann zeig ich dir mal was man mit so einem Wischmopp alles anfangen kann."  
  
Jetzt gab es Einzelunterricht für Karo, denn alle anderen sind ja schon mit einem Besen geflogen. Erstaunlich schnell beherrschte Karo die Grundlagen des Fliegens, was sogar Madame Hooch überraschte. Als Karo einmal hoch in der Luft schwebte, schoss ein Vogel aus dem Himmel im Sturzflug mitten auf den Boden zu. Karo flitze hinterher und fing den Vogel mit der Hand. Dann glitt Karo vom Besen und betrachtete den Vogel in ihrer Hand. Es war ein kleiner Kolibri. Sie öffnete die Hand und der kleine Vogel flog davon. Plötzlich hörte Karo eine Stimme hinter sich.  
  
Es war die Stimme von Prof. McGonagall. "Miss Farley, kommen sie bitte mit."  
  
Irritiert schaute Karo sich zu Ron und Hermine um. Doch zuckten nur ratlos mit den Schultern. Daraufhin trottete Karo hinter Prof. McGonagall her. Warum schleppte die McGonagall sie jetzt mit sich? War es verboten Vögel zu fangen? Sie befürchtete schon das Schlimmste. Aber es kam etwas, was Karo nie für möglich gefunden hätte.  
  
McGonagall ging mit ihr nicht etwas ins Schloss, sondern runter zum Quidditchplatz. Dort standen auf dem Spielfeld sechs Jungen, unter ihnen Harry, Dean und Seamus. Beim näheren betrachten erkannte Karo auf Rons ältere Brüder, Fred und George. Die beiden Zwillinge waren ja überall bekannt.  
  
Prof. McGonagall rief den Jungen, den Karo nicht kannte zu sich. "Wood, kommen Sie her! Ich habe einen neuen Sucher, äähmm... eine neue Sucherin für sie. Sie hat in ihrer ersten Flugstunde einen Vogel aus der Luft abgehangen, das hätten sie sehen sollen! Das hätte noch nicht einmal Charlie Weasley geschafft! Und das obwohl sie erst 13 ist!"  
  
[Oliver Wood ist Kapitän und Hüter, Harry, Dean und Seamus sind die Jäger und die Weasley-Zwillinge die Treiber]  
  
Karo guckte derzeitig ziemlich ratlos drein. Sie verstand gar nichts. Woods Miene hellte sich schlagartig auf.  
  
"Wirklich? Großartig! Hmmm... Das soll sie sein?", fragt er skeptisch schauend.  
  
Er umkreiste Karo und ließ den Blick über ihren Körper schweifen.  
  
"Ein Mädchen... hhmmm...gute Statur.. sehr leicht....genau richtig..."  
  
Jetzt betrachtete Karo Wood. Er war so um die 17, kräftig gebaut und doch ziemlich gutaussehend.  
  
"Am besten fangen sie gleich mit dem Training an. Ich lasse sie dann alleine", sagte Prof. McGonagall und verschwand daraufhin.  
  
"Okay, wie heißt du überhaupt?" fragte Wood.  
  
"Ähhm... meine Name ist Karoly. Nenn mich aber lieber Karo."  
  
"Ja...gut. Ich glaube du bist das erste Mädchen das in einer Quidditchmannschaft spielt! Ich habe nämlich noch nie eine Quidditchspielerin gesehen!"  
  
Daraufhin machte Wood mit Karo ein paar Testflüge, und er sah, dass McGonagall wirklich nicht übertrieben hatte.  
  
"Okay, Karo... Hey Jungs, kommt mal bitte!", rief Wood den anderen zu.  
  
"Ich muss euch jemanden vorstellen. Unsere neue Sucherin. Karo", erklärte Wood den anderen.  
  
"Hey, Karo, super das du jetzt bei uns in der Mannschaft bist!" riefen Harry, Dean und Seamus fast gleichzeitig.  
  
"Ihr kennt sie?", fragte Wood leicht verwirrt.  
  
"Ja, doch. Sie ist bei uns in der Klasse", erklärte Harry schnell.  
  
"Aber McGonagall hat doch gesagt das sie erst 13 ist!" Unsicher schaute Wood zu Karo.  
  
"Hhmm.. es ist so, das der sprechende Hut meinte, dass Karo eine richtige 'Talent-Hexe' wäre und man müsste sie deshalb gleich in die Dritte stecken", meinte Seamus dann.  
  
"Okay Karo, dann kennst du unsere drei Jäger ja schon. Ich nehme an dass du unsere Treiber auch schon kennst, oder?"  
  
"Ja, von den beiden Zwillingen habe ich schon viel gehört", sagte Karo lachend. Sie zwinkerte Fred und George zu.  
  
"Das ist gut. Dann bin ich noch da. Ich heiße Oliver Wood. Hüter und Kapitän der Mannschaft."  
  
Nach der Vorstellung der Spieler erklärte Wood Karo noch schnell die Regeln des Quidditchs, dann trainierten sie noch ein bisschen.  
  
Als Karo Abends in den Schlafssaal kam, war sie total müde. Deshalb legte sie sich auch sofort ins Bett. Ihr war es egal, dass sie noch ihre Schulkleidung anhatte. 


	3. Die Ankündigung

Chapter Three - Die Ankündigung [dat is ne shit überschrift, aba mir is net besseres eingefalln, falls ihr was wisst schreibt mir]  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Karo schon um fünf Uhr auf. Sie hatte noch zwei Stunde Zeit! Sie überlegte was sie tun sollte, und entschied sich erst zu duschen und dann noch ein bisschen die Schule zu erkunden. Als sie aufstand viel ihr ein, dass sie ja noch ihre Schulkleidung anhatte. Die war jedoch schnell ausgezogen und sie hatte sich ein Handtuch umgewickelt. Karo schnappte sich ihr Erdbeershampoo und flitzte durch die Gänge zum Duschraum der Gryffindors. Als sie eintrat merkte sie, dass im Jungenduschraum auch schon jemand war. Wer das wohl seinen konnte? Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken ging sie weiter zur Mädchendusche. Nachdem sie ausgiebig geduscht hatte, wickelte sie sich ihr Handtuch wieder um. Dann stellte sie sich vor einen der großen Spiegel und begann sich die Haare zu trocknen, danach schminkte sie sich noch leicht. Danach zog sie sich noch neue Klamotten an. Als sie fertig war, wollte sie wieder zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Plötzlich hörte sie Schritte hinter sich. Sie drehte sich um, und wen sah sie? Oliver Wood.  
  
"Hey, was machst du denn so früh schon hier?", fragte er.  
  
"Das gleich könnte ich dich fragen!", gab Karo lachend zurück. "Ich bin heute morgen früh aufgewacht, als hab ich kurz geduscht und wollte mit jetzt noch ein wenig das Schloss ansehen."  
  
"Hey, wenn du willst kann ich mitkommen, dann zeig ich dir das Schloss!" meinte Wood.  
  
"Alles klar, aber ich muss noch mal kurz in den Gemeinschaftsraum", sagte Karo.  
  
"Dann lass und gehen. Wir haben noch 1 ½ Stunden Zeit bis zum Frühstück!"  
  
Zusammen gingen die beiden zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Karo kletterte durch das Portrait-Loch und rannte zum Mädchenschlafsaal hoch. Leise legte sie ihr Duschzeug ab, denn die anderen schliefen noch und sie wollte keinen wecken.  
  
Danach gingen sie und Wood durch die Gänge, er zeigte ihr die Klassenräume, Dumbledores Büro und schließlich die Bibliothek.  
  
Karo war total begeistert von dem Ausblick den man auf den See von Hogwarts hatte. Sie stellte sich ans Fenster und genoss einfach nur den schönen Ausblick. In Gedanken versunken, merkte sie auch nicht wie Wood sich hinter sie stellte.  
  
"Der See ist schön, oder?", fragte er leise.  
  
"Wunderschön...." flüsterte sie.  
  
Plötzlich bemerkte er, dass sie weinte.  
  
"Hey, warum weinst du denn?"  
  
"Hmm... es ist so... ich kenne meine Eltern nicht, ich bin ohne sie aufgewachsen. Dann kam ich hierher, wo ich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben wahre Freunde gefunden habe. Das sind nur Glückstränen."  
  
"Wenn das so ist... komm, wir müssen gehen, es gibt gleich Frühstück!"  
  
Als sie nebeneinander durch die Gänge gingen, bemerkte Wood, dass Karo eine Kette um den Hals trug. Es war eine Silberkette mit komischen Zeichen drauf. Es sah aus wie eine alte Schrift (aber keine Runen).  
  
"Woher hast du die Kette?", fragte er neugierig.  
  
"Ein Erbstück von meiner Mutter. Ich wusste nie was die Zeichen darauf bedeuten sollten. Warum fragst du?"  
  
"Ich.........ich hab die gleiche." Er holte die Silberkette unter seinem T- Shirt hervor. "Meine Eltern haben es mir zur Geburt geschenkt.......sie sagten, es wäre ein Einzelstück...."  
  
"Komisch, oder? Na ja, ich habe auf jeden Fall einen Mordshunger. Komm!", sagte Karo.  
  
Sie störte die Sache mit der doppelten Kette nicht besonders. Wood jedoch blieb nachdenklich. Als Karo in die Große Halle ging, war sie noch ziemlich leer. Aber Harry, Ron und Hermine saßen schon am Tisch.  
  
"Harry hat uns schon alles erzählt! Das ist ja super! Erst überspringst du einfach so zwei Klassen und dann kommst du auch noch in die Hausmannschaft!" brüllt Ron gleich quer durch die Halle, als er Karo kommen sah.  
  
Karo lief gleich rot an, denn etwas peinlich war ihr die Sache ja schon.  
  
"Und ich habe in der Bibliothek nachgeguckt, du bist wirklich die erste Quidditchspielerin in der ganzen Geschichte von Hogwarts!" sagte Hermine auch gleich darauf.  
  
"Und Wood war gestern ganz begeistert von dir und meinte...." Harry wurde durch Dumbledore unterbrochen, da der, da sich die Halle gefüllt hatte, aufgestanden war und angefangen hatte zu sprechen.  
  
"Liebe Schüler und Schülerinnen! Ich weiß ja, dass ihr alle hungrig seid, aber ich muss jedoch eine Ankündigung machen. In genau einem Monat wird ein Ball für die Mittel- und Oberstufe (Unter ist 1 und 2, Mittel ist 3 und 4, und Oberstufe ist 5, 6 und 7.) stattfinden. Es ist der Tag vor unserm ersten Quidditchspiel, und ich möchte, dass unsere vier Quidditchkapitäne (Wood für Gryffindor, Flint für Slytherin, Davis für Ravenclaw und Diggory [armer cedric, einfach so abgekratzt...( *heul*] für Hufflepuff) mit ihren Tanzpartnern den Ball eröffnen. So, und jetzt Guten Appetit."  
  
Nach Dumbledores Rede folgte lautes Gemurmel von den Älteren, und noch lautere Empörungsrufe von den Kleineren.  
  
Auch am Gryff-Tisch wurde aufgeregt gemurmelt. Hermine bedeutete Karo, Lavender und Parvati mitzukommen, denn sie wollte mit ihnen alles beratschlagen. Obwohl Karo wenig Lust darauf hatte, schnappte sie sich noch schnell ein Toast und verschwand mit den anderen drei Mädchen im in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
In der Zeit machte Wood ein eher gespanntes Gesicht. Auch guckte er abwechseln auf Davis, Flint und Diggory, denn er wollte wissen wie sie die Nachricht aufgenommen hatten.  
  
Im Mädchenschlafsaal der Drittklässlerinnen wurde groß beratschlagt: Was sollten sie anziehen, wie sollten sie sich schminken und frisieren und vor allem, mit wem sollten sie gehen?? Das war jedoch nicht so eine große Frage, denn Hermine ging mit Draco, Lavender mit Harry und Parvati mit Ron. Das stannt schon fest. Ob die Jungs nun wollten oder nicht. Nur mit wem sollte Karo denn gehen? Während die anderen drei Mädchen quatschten, sagte Karo kaum etwas. Bis sie dann auf die Uhr guckte.  
  
"Hey Mädels! Wir sind schon zehn Minuten zu spät für Zaubersprüche! Flitwick lyncht uns! Beeilt euch!"  
  
Schnell packten die Vier ihre Sachen zusammen und eilten durch die Gänge zum Klassenzimmer für Zaubersprüche. Hermine ließ sich gleich eine (mehr oder weniger) gute Ausrede einfallen.  
  
"Entschuldigen sie die Verspätung, Professor. Wir mussten noch kurz Karolys Sachen für diesen Unterricht suchen!"  
  
"Achja, Sie sind die neue Schülerin? Sehr erfreut, sehr erfreut! Setzten sie sich meine Damen."  
  
Puh! Noch einmal so davongekommen! Glück gehabt.  
  
In den nächsten zwei Wochen war Karo oft in der Bibliothek, denn sie hatte ja sehr viel Stoff aufzuholen. Eines Tages, Karo war wieder auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek, hörte sie auf dem Gang zwei Viertklässlerinnen aus Ravenclaw tuscheln.  
  
"Und, wen willst du jetzt fragen, Jenny? Wenn du Diggory fragst, frag ich auch Wood, ok?"  
  
"Ok, dann lass uns gehen. Ich frag Cedric und du Oliver. Viel Glück."  
  
"Dir auch."  
  
Dann trennten sich die beiden Mädchen und gingen in verschiedene Richtungen.  
  
Karo sah den beiden etwas verwundert hinterher, ging dann aber weiter. Als sie um die Ecke bog, stand dort schon wieder eine kleine Gruppe von Mädchen um eine andere herum. Dort musste Karo sich nicht einmal anstrengen um etwas zu hören, denn sie redeten laut genug, so dass der ganze Flur es hören konnte.  
  
"Alissa, du musst ihn fragen! Komm, schon die bist die Schönste deiner Jahrgangsstufe!"  
  
"Genau, er kann doch gar nicht nein sagen!", pflichtete ihr eine andere bei.  
  
"Ok, ok. Ich geh ihn morgen fragen? Ok?", sagte die Umringte dann.  
  
"Super! Wood wird nicht nein sagen können!"  
  
Auch die Gruppe trennte sich nach dem Gespräch.  
  
'Ist Wood denn so beliebt?', dachte Karo sich. 'Ist ja auch egal.' Langsam ging Karo in die Bibliothek. Sie setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und fing an zu arbeiten. Plötzlich hörte sie eine Stimme hinter sich.  
  
"Ha, ich wusste doch das ich dich hier finde!"  
  
"Hi Oliver. Na, was verleiht mit die Ehre?"  
  
Wood setzte sich gegenüber von Karo in einen Sessel.  
  
"Hhmm... Karo... ich wollte dich fragen ob du vielleicht mit mir zum Ball gehen willst."  
  
"Was??" Karo war erschreckt und überrascht zugleich. Damit hatte sie nun überhaupt nicht gerechnet.  
  
"Ähm.. ich meine.. ja klar komm ich mit, wenn du willst."  
  
"Karo, du bist ein Engel."  
  
Dann küsste er sie noch kurz auf die Wange und ging.  
  
'Warum will Oliver bloß mit mir gehen? Es haben ihn doch bestimmt schon tausend andere Mädchen gefragt ob er mit ihnen gehen will! Warum denn dann gerade ich?', dachte Karo als Wood weg war.  
  
Und ja, es stimmte. Es hatten ihn schon sehr viele Mädchen gefragt, ob er nicht mit ihnen zum Ball gehen wollte. Was wohl auch hauptsächlich daran lag, dass er sehr gut aussah und einer der vier Kapitäne war. Doch er hatte immer nur gesagt, er ginge schon mit jemandem. Was jetzt ja auch stimmt. Aber zwischen ihm und Karo war ja nur ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis, oder? Oder? Diese Frage stellte er sich in letzter Zeit immer öfters.  
  
Karo war verwundert über Woods Frage. Sie packte ihre Sachen wieder zusammen und ging zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort saßen Harry und Ron, die eine Partie Snape explodiert spielten.  
  
"Hi Karo! Hast du Bock mitzuspielen?" fragte Harry.  
  
"Na klar, Jungs! Wartet kurz, ich muss nur noch meine Sachen wegräumen."  
  
Mit diesen Worten ging Karo hoch in den Schlafsaal und legte ihre Sachen aufs Bett. Dann lief sie wieder runter zu den beiden Jungen.  
  
"So, hier bin ich. Wir können anfangen."  
  
Nachdem sie ein paar Runden gespielt hatten, fragte Harry:  
  
"Sag mal Karo, mit wem gehst du überhaupt zum Ball?"  
  
"Ich... ähh... ich geh mit Wood."  
  
"Mit Wood???", fragte Harry darauf, etwas überrascht.  
  
"Ja.. er hat mich vorhin in der Bibliothek gefragt. Aber erzählt es bitte keinem. Auch nicht Hermine, ok? Ich weiß auch nicht warum er gerade mich gefragt hat."  
  
"Ja... wenn du meinst. Kommst du Morgen mit nach Hogsmeade?"  
  
"Aber klar doch! Treffen wir uns morgen um 11 hier?"  
  
"Alles klar. Herm, Lav und Parvati kommen auch mit."  
  
"Ok, dann bis morgen. Ich muss noch ein paar Hausaufgaben machen. Ciao."  
  
"Jo, bis morgen. Ciao", verabschiedeten sich jetzt auch Harry und Ron.  
  
Karo ging wieder in den Schlafsaal. Eigentlich musste sie gar keine Hausaufgaben mehr machen. Sie wollte nur alleine sein. Deshalb nahm sie ihre Jacke [ich hab grad entschieden, dass jetzt winter is] und ging nach draußen. Hoffentlich störte sie da keiner beim Nachdenken. Sie ging Richtung See, wo sie eigentlich auch hin wollte. Sie hatte ihn ja noch nie direkt aus der Nähe gesehen. Sie setzte sich ins Gras und überlegte.  
  
'Das kam alles so überraschend. Ich komme aus dem Waisenhaus raus, auf so eine wunderbare Schule. Dann überspringe ich auch noch so einfach so zwei Klassen. Ich verstehe das alles nicht. Warum ich??? Warum kann ich nicht einfach so sein wie alle anderen 13jährigen Hexen auch? Na ja, es lässt sich wohl nicht ändern. Ich freu mich schon auf Morgen.'  
  
Gedankenverloren spielte sie mit ihrer Kette. Dann weinte sie. Obwohl sie eigentlich nie weinte. Aber dieses mal musste es einfach sein. Sie heulte sich alles von der Seele. Freunde, Schmerz, Trauer, Stress und Glück. Es tat ihr richtig gut sich einfach einmal richtig auszuheulen. So saß sie da vielleicht eine halbe Stunde. Dann beschloss sie zum Quidditchplatz runter zu gehen. Diese Umgebung war ihr so vertraut geworden, denn sie hatte ja jeden Tag hier Training. Sie schaute sich um. Sie bemerkte das es schon ziemlich dunkel geworden war. Daher rannte sie wieder hoch zu Schloss. Als sie durch die Gänge zum Gemeinschaftsraum ging, stand dort wieder die Gruppe vom letzten mal. Dieses mal sprachen sie noch lauter, so dass man sie auf ungefähr 100000 Meter Entfernung gehört hätte. Anscheinend schienen sie sich über irgendetwas aufzuregen.  
  
"Das hat er echt gesagt?? Das kann ja wohl nicht sein!"  
  
"Mit wem sollte er denn sonst gehen? Du bist die Schönste hier!"  
  
"Genau, ich möchte auch wissen mit wem der gehen will!"  
  
"Ich weiß es doch auch nicht, Mädels. Er hat nur gesagt, dass es ihm Leid täte, aber er würde bereits mit jemandem gehen", sagte ihre 'Chefin'.  
  
"Hoffentlich ist es nicht diese dumme Tussi aus Ravenclaw, für die ist er doch viel zu schade!"  
  
"Genau!"  
  
Laut diskutierend, mit wem Wood denn jetzt gehen sollte, zog die Gruppe Richtung Hufflepufftrakt ab.  
  
Genau, warum wollte Wood überhaupt mit Karo gehen? Warum geht er nicht mit diesem Hufflepuff-Mädchen? Das fragte Karo sich, als sie die Gruppe sah. Der Tag des Balls rückte näher, es waren nur noch 8 Tage..... 


	4. Hogsmeade

Chapter Four - Hogsmeade  
  
Am nächsten Morgen war Karo schon ganz aufgeregt, denn es sollte ihr erster Ausflug nach Hogsmeade sein. Die anderen hatten ihr schon so viel erzählt...... von den Drei Besen, von Zonkos Scherzartikelladen, vom Honigtopf und natürlich auch von der Heulenden Hütte. Da sie aufgeregt war, stand sie schon um neun Uhr auf. Sie hatte noch viel Zeit, und beschloss sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu setzten. Sie hatte sich gerade hingesetzt, da kam ein Erstklässler rein und meinte, sie sollte nach Dumbledore gehen. Das machte Karo natürlich auch.  
  
"Professor, Sie haben mich rufen lassen?", fragte sie etwas zaghaft.  
  
"Ja, Karoly. Bitte setzt dich. Wir haben einiges zu besprechen."  
  
Etwas verwirrt setzte Karo sich, denn sie wusste nicht ganz was sie gemacht hatte.  
  
"Karoly, es geht um deine Eltern. Ich habe etwas gewartet, bis du dich hier eingewöhnt hast. Aber ich finde, jetzt solltest du es wissen: Deine Eltern waren keine Muggel, sie waren Auroren, sogar sehr erfolgreiche. Du weißt was Auroren sind?"  
  
Karo nickte stumm. Sie war zu geschockt um etwas zu sagen.  
  
"Das ist gut. Also, deine Eltern waren sehr erfolgreiche Auroren, ich würde sogar sagen, sie waren die erfolgreichsten unserer Zeit. Bis sie dann eines Tages vom dunklen Lord, Voldemort, persönlich getötet wurden. Aber deine Eltern waren keineswegs arm. Sie haben dir sehr viel hinterlassen. Davon auch die Kette. Pass gut auf sie auf, denn sie ist ein Einzelstück und sehr wertvoll. Das Geld ist in einem Verlies von Gringotts. Ich habe etwas davon für dich abgehoben. Hier, bitte."  
  
Daraufhin gab er Karo einen Beutel mit Münzen drin. Die nahm ihn nur wortlos entgegen. Irgendetwas stimmte doch hier nicht. Irgendwie merkte sie das.  
  
"Und noch etwas, deine Eltern gingen beide hier auf die Schule. Ich kannte sie beide sehr gut. Und dein Quidditchtalent hast du von deinem Vater. Er war seinerzeit Kapitän hier. So, du kannst jetzt gehen. Wenn etwas ist, kannst du jederzeit mit mir reden."  
  
Mit einem stummen Nicken verließ Karo das Zimmer. Das war alles zu viel für sie. Ihre Eltern waren gar keine Muggel??? Warum wusste sie das bis jetzt nicht? Und ihre Kette war viel wert? Und sie sollte ein Einzelstück sein? Aber Wood hatte sie doch auch, oder? Das war alles viel zu viel für Karo. [Ja ja ich weiß, ich wiederhole mich, aber das wird ich wohl noch öfters machen, dat is so ne macke von mir...] Wie eine Leiche wandelte sie durch die Gänge zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Später wusste sie nicht mehr, wie sie überhaupt den Weg dorthin gefunden hatte. Sie kletterte durch das Portraitloch und ließ sich in den nächst besten Sessel fallen. Sie hatte immer noch Zeit, denn es war erst 10 Uhr. Sie schrak hoch, als sie eine bekannte Stimme neben sie hörte.  
  
"Hey Karo, was ist denn mit dir passiert?", fragte Wood.  
  
Karo erzählte ihm alles, von ihrem Besuch bei Dumbledore und ihrem tief sitzendem Schock über die wahre Geschichte von Tod ihrer Eltern. Bisher hatte sie immer gedacht, dass sie bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen wären, aber dass sie an einem so grausamen Tod gestorben sind, machte sie total fertig. Dann fing sie zum dritten Mal in ihrem Leben an zu weinen. Aber diesmal waren es Tränen der Trauer. Sie fühlte sich so, als ob ihre Eltern gerade erst gestorben wären. Wood nahm sie auf den Schoß und hielt sie in den Armen, während sie einfach nur heulte. Als sie sich bei ihm ausgeheult hatte, ging es ihr schon irgendwie besser. Danach erzählte sie ihm die Geschichte mit der Kette.  
  
"Ich habe mehr über die Kette herausgefunden. Es heißt, einst habe Merlin zwei Ketten gemacht, und die Träger zu den mächtigsten Zauberern auf Erden zu bestimmen. Aber das sind nur alte Legenden..."  
  
Daraufhin merkte Karo, dass es schon ziemlich spät geworden war. Sie sagte, sie müsse in den Schlafsaal sich fertig machen. Sie verabschiedete sich von Wood und ging hoch in den Schlafsaal. Oben angekommen, duschte sie noch schnell, schminkte sich neu und kam gerade pünktlich unten im Gemeinschaftsraum an. Die anderen warteten schon auf sie. Zusammen gingen die 7 (Draco war zur Harry und Rons Verärgerung auch mitgekommen) nach Hogsmeade. Unterwegs trafen sie die Weasley-Zwillinge mit ihrem besten Freund Lee Jordan und ihren Freundinnen, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet und Katie Bell. Zusammen mit ihnen stürmten sie den Honigtopf und Zonkos Scherzartikelladen. Dann setzten sich die 13 Schüler in Die drei Besen, und Karo trank zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben ein Butterbier. Nachdem sie Karo auch noch die Heulende Hütte gezeigt hatten, marschierten sie wieder zurück nach Hogwarts. Die nächste Woche verging dann wie im Fluge - bis dann der große Tag kam. 


	5. Der Ball

Chapter Four - Der Ball  
  
Die vier Freundinnen saßen im Schlafsaal und entschieden über die wichtigste Frage - was sollten sie anziehen? Hermine entschied sich nach langem Überlegen für ein rotes Kleid, Lavender zog ein grünes an, Parvati ein dunkelblaues, und Karo sah wohl am Besten von allen aus, sie hatte ein weißes, hellblau schimmerndes Kleid an. Karo steckte sich ihre Haare hoch, nur ein paar Strähnen ließ sie herunterhängen. Die anderen drei betrachteten sie.  
  
"Du siehst fabelhaft aus, Karo. Möchtest du uns nicht endlich sagen, mit wem du gehst? Wir sehen es nachher doch sowieso..." bettelte Hermine.  
  
"Wenns euch so wichtig ist...ich geh mit Wood."  
  
"Was?? Du bist die mit der Wood geht? Das hätte ich ja nie gedacht!!", schrie Lavender schon fast.  
  
"Ja, ja ich weiß..... aber es ist mir eigentlich egal, wir sind sowieso nur Freunde."  
  
"Los Mädels, wir müssen!", mahnte Hermine bei einem Blick auf die Uhr.  
  
Zusammen gingen die Vier dann durch die Gänge in die Große Halle. Viele Jungs starrten ihnen nach, denn sie waren zweifellos die vier schönsten ihres Jahrgangs.  
  
Angekommen, trennten sie sich dann, denn sie mussten ihre Tanzpartner suchen. Karo stand etwas verlasen da, bis sie dann jemand um die Hüfte packte. Karo drahte sich um.  
  
"Hey, da bist du ja!"  
  
"Ja, sorry das ich dich warten habe lassen. Ich musste noch kurz was mit Flint besprechen. Lass uns setzen. Wir haben noch ein wenig Zeit bis wir tanzen müssen."  
  
Oliver betrachtete Karo von oben bis unten. Er fand, dass sie richtig süß aussah. Als die beiden die Halle durchquerten, sahen ihnen viele verblüfft nach, die wahrscheinlich einfach nicht verstehen konnte, warum einer der Kapitäne gerade die Jüngste von allen zum Ball eingeladen hatte. Doch viele wunderte es auch nicht weiter, denn sie wussten, dass Wood und Karo durch den Quidditch gute Freunde geworden waren. Zusammen setzten sie sich zu den anderen drei Kapitänen, Diggory, Flint und Davis. Karo unterhielt sich mit der Partnerin von Diggory, eine Fünftklässlerin aus Hufflepuff. Dann räusperte Dumbledore sich lautstark.  
  
"Ich bitte unsere vier Kapitäne mit ihren Tanzpartnerinnen bitte nach vorne. Der Ball möge beginnen."  
  
Wood ging zusammen mit Karo und den anderen 6 Richtung Tanzfläche. Dann fing die Musik an zu spielen. Oliver legte die Hände um Karos Hüfte und sie verschloss ihre Hände in seinem Nacken. So tanzten sie dann etwas, bis auch die anderen alle anfingen zu tanzen. Die Beiden tanzten noch eine halbe Stunde so, dann gingen sie zum Gryff- Tisch um was zu trinken. [ja, ja, auf den Hogwarts Partys gibt es leider kein Ecstasy... (]  
  
"Kommst du mit raus, mir wird's hier drinnen zu heiß... ich muss mal frische Luft schnappen", fragte Wood.  
  
"Gute Idee... mit wird's hier drinnen auch zu heiß."  
  
Zusammen gingen sie durch den Park, bis sich Karo dann an einen Baum lehnte. Lange standen sie dann so da, bis Wood sich über Karo beugte und ihr lange und tief in die Augen schaute. Eisblau vermischte sich mit Rehbraun... dann küsste Wood sie sanft auf die Lippen. Er wusste nicht warum er das tat, aber er wusste das es richtig war. Er hatte schon länger bemerkt, dass er, wenn er mit ihr zusammen war, immer mehr als Freundschaft verspürte. Sie erwiderte den Kuss. Als sie sich voneinander lösten, guckten sie sich nur an. Dann küssten sie sich wieder. Karo hatte das Gefühl, als ob dieser Moment ewig andauern würde, doch auch dieser Moment ging zu Ende. Leider.  
  
Dann gingen sie schweigend wieder zum Ball. Dort hatten sie ihr Fehlen nicht bemerkt. Als wieder ein langsames Lied gespielt wurde, tanzten die beiden wieder miteinander. Doch dieses mal sah es anders aus. Die beiden tanzten eng umschlungen. Und Karo lächelt. Es war das erste Mal, das Wood so ein Lächeln bei ihr gesehen hat. Es stand ihr richtig gut. Nach dem Tanz gingen die beiden zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Die beiden küssten sich noch einmal ausgiebig, dann gingen sie in ihre Schlafsäle. Sie hatten beschlossen, ihre Beziehung erst einmal geheim zu halten, denn es würde Karo bestimmt nicht gut tun, denn Wood war schließlich 4 Jahre älter als sie und außerdem war er ein großer Mädchenschwarm. Zusammen mit Flint, Diggory und Davis gehörte er wohl zu den süßesten Jungen auf ganz Hogwarts. Die anderen Mädchen würde Karo das Leben bestimmt schwer machen, wenn sie wüssten, dass sie mit ihrem Schwarm zusammen war. Aber zum Glück waren ja demnächst die Weihnachtsferien. Dann hatte sie ihren Schatz für einen Monat alleine, denn so wie es aussah, würden sie die einzigen Gryffindor sein, die in den Ferien dort bleiben würden. Aber was Karo viel mehr beunruhigte, war das morgige Spiel. Wood hatte ihr zwar gesagt, sie solle sich keine Sorgen machen, denn sie sei eine einfach spitze Sucherin, aber etwas Schiss hatte sie doch vor dem Spiel gegen die Slytherins. Bis jetzt hatten sie Flint und Draco jedoch ganz freundlich behandelt, wahrscheinlich aus Respekt. Aber sie wusste, dass die Slyth eine sehr starke Mannschaft hatten. Sie war jedoch zu müde, um weiter darüber nachzudenken. 


	6. Das erste Spiel

Chapter Six - Das erste Spiel  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Karo schon früh auf. Sie zog sich an, nahm ihren Feuerblitz (der gehört jetzt zur Standartausstattung für die Teams *allenquidditchspielerneinenfeuerblitzübergeb*) und ging noch kurz in die große Halle um was zu frühstücken. Wood saß auch schon da. Auch er konnte in der Nacht kaum schlafen, er hatte immerzu an Karo gedacht.  
  
"Hi Süße! Auch schon wach? Du musst was essen, sonst fällst du nachher noch vom Besen."  
  
Karo gähnte. "Oaahh... ich bin noch hundemüde! Aber wenn es sein muss, esse ich auch was."  
  
Daraufhin nahm sie sich zwei Toast und setzte sich neben Wood. Aber nach dem ersten Toast sagte sie:  
  
"Ich bekomm keinen Bissen mehr runter! Lass uns runter zum Spielfeld gehen. Dann sind wir noch ein bisschen alleine."  
  
"Gute Idee. Dann komm."  
  
Zusammen gingen sie runter zum Spielfeld. In der Umkleide zogen die beiden sich ihre Quidditchsachen an und dann saßen sie da. Bis Oliver Karo dann auf die Arme nahm und sie küsste. Dann setzte er sich hin, mit Karo auf dem Schoß. Sie zog ihn an sich ran um ihn wieder zu küssen. Das konnte er nämlich verdammt gut... Jetzt konnte sie auch verstehen, warum die ganzen Schülerinnen so auf ihn standen...  
  
Dann kamen auch die anderen, und sie fingen sich an aufzuwärmen. Dann hielt Wood noch seine Aufmunterungsrede (die mal wieder nichts brachte) und dann ging es los. Harry machte Karo noch einmal Mut, indem er sie in den Arm nahm.  
  
"Das wird schon", sagte Harry.  
  
"Ich hoff es mal... ", meinte Karo.  
  
Sie marschierten nacheinander auf das Spielfeld, Karo als letztes. Wood und Flint gaben sich die Hand. Auf den Pfiff von Madame Hooch bestiegen die Spieler ihre Besen und gingen in die Lüfte. Sie hörte lauten Jubel für Gryffindor als sie anfingen zu spielen. Zuerst schwirrte Karo nur so in der Luft rum, denn es war Weit und Breit keine Sicht von dem Schnatz. Doch dann, Gryffindor führte gerade mit 30:20, sah Karo ihn. Er schwebte direkt über Flints rechtem Ohr. Flint, jedoch gerade dabei, die Quaffel zu werfen, bemerkte ihn nicht und verscheuchte ihn dadurch. Dann kam Karo auf eine Idee. [für die, die wenigstens etwas Ahnung vom Quidditch haben, es ist der Wronski-Bluff] Sie flog im Sturzflug auf den Boden zu, und Draco, der dachte, sie hatte den Schnatz gesehen, flog ihr natürlich direkt hinterher. Kurz vor dem Boden jedoch zog Karo ihren Feuerblitz hoch, aber Draco, der darauf nicht vorbereitet war, knallte mit voller Wucht auf den Boden. Puh, der war schon mal ausgeschaltet! Karo flog weiter durch das Spielfeld, auf der Suche nach dem Schnatz. Und dann, dann sah sie ihn. Er schwirrte direkt über einem der Torringe. Wie ein Pfeil schoss sie durch die Spieler hindurch und dann hatte sie ihn.  
  
Jubelnd hob sie die Hand mit dem Schnatz hoch. Gryffindor hatte mit 240: 70 gewonnen!!! Karo landete auf dem Boden und wurde sogleich von ihren Mitspielern umringt. Karo wusste nicht mehr, wie sie es geschafft hatte sich von ihren Mitschüler zu befreien, aber jetzt war sie mit ihren Mitspielern alleine in der Umkleidekabine.  
  
"Karo, du hast echt super gespielt", lobte Dean sie.  
  
"Super, fantastisch..... "  
  
".....einfach unglaublich wie du gespielt hast!", meinten die Zwillinge.  
  
"Woher kannst du den Wronski-Bluff?", fragte Harry.  
  
"Hhmm... ich weiß es nicht... ", antwortete Karo. "Wahrscheinlich hab ich das von meinem Vater...", sagte sie dann leise, so dass es keiner hören konnte.  
  
Jetzt freute sie sich erst mal auf die Ferien, die in drei Tagen beginnen sollten. Und auch diese Tage vergingen wie im Fluge, und schon musste sie sich von ihren Freunden, die zu 8 [Harry, Ron, Herm, Lav, Parvati, Draco, Dean und Seamus] nach Amerika fliegen würden, verabschieden. 


End file.
